Automatic switching-on is applicable for the first switching-on of a base station and refers to a situation as follow. The base station tries to negotiate, using default configuration, with BSC (Base Station Controller) without any transmission parameters being configured, automatically completes establishment of a underlying carrier link PPP (Point to Point Protocol) link or an MLPPP (Multilink-PPP) link, enables acquisition and configuration of IP parameters, and finally establishes an operation maintenance channel between the base station and OMCB (Operation & Maintenance Center for Base transmitter station) via the Abis interface. On this basis, the OMCB background is able to delivery planned base station switching-on parameters to the base station via a transparent channel by means of whole-table-synchronization and the like. In this way, the base station can be deployed and operated in accordance with the planned parameters after a reboot, such that the automatic switching-on is achieved.
Automatic switching-on of multi-level base stations, for example, multi-level base stations in E1 ring network mode, is more complicated compared to that of a single base station. As shown in FIG. 1, which illustrates connections between base stations in a 5-level E1 ring network, the automatic switching-on thereof will be described as follows. First, after power-on of the station #1, an OMC (Operation and Maintenance Channel) operation maintenance channel is to be established with BSC by means of automatic link establishing based on timeslots. Herein, the automatic link establishing based on timeslots refers to establishing a link with BSC in accordance with timeslot combinations of 1−n (n=1, 2, 3, 4, 5 . . . 31), that is, a total of 31 combinations. Once station #1 succeeds in automatically establishing the link, the maintenance staff can access the base station through a network management background, issue a configuration and then reboot the base station to take the configuration into effect. A main purpose of this configuration is to configure a cross timeslot between stations #1 and #2, so that the Abis port of station #2 can be physically connected with BSC, and then the automatic link establishing is possible. After station #2 succeeds in automatically establishing the link, another configuration is issued through the network management background, so as to configure a cross timeslot between stations #2 and #3. Above process can be also applied to other levels of base station, until station #5 succeeds in automatically establishing the link. After that, a formally planned configuration (switching-on parameters) is delivered to base stations by the maintenance personnel via the operation maintenance channel. At this time, the delivery should be started from the end, that is, station #5, in a level-by-level way, because other stations may be out of link if the delivery starts from station #1. The planned configuration may take effect by rebooting the current base station after the delivery, and other base stations may be operated in a similar manner.
In the above-described automatic switching-on method, when the base station issues switching-on parameters, it is necessary to determine location information and the like of the base station based on IP address of the base station (which is allocated during establishment of the operation maintenance channel) before setting and issuing the switching-on parameters. As the method is applied to multi-level base stations, if any intermediate station (e.g., station #2 in FIG. 1) is not powered on, a direct connection (i.e., a leapfrog link establishment) may exist between stations #3 and #1, thus station #3 physically takes the place of stations #2 to establish a link with BSC. During establishment of the link, BSC may allocate an IP address to the base station through IPCP (IP Control Protocol) negotiation, but the IP address allocated to station #3 through the negotiation is actually that would be allocated to station #2 under normal circumstances, and the switching-on parameters sent to station #3 are actually those would be sent to station #2, which will cause false switching-on of station #3.
Therefore, it is a technical problem that needs to be solved urgently by those skilled in the art to provide a method for realizing automatic switching-on of base station which can reduce switching-on errors for the automatic switching-on of multi-level base stations, especially when there is a leapfrog switching-on.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.